The Debutante
by AllzStar
Summary: Peter's twentieth birthday brings the responsibility to marry and produce an heir as fast as possible. Lady Ella, the Princess of Archenland, has been shipped in to become Peter's bride. But what happens when Edmund falls madly in love with her? Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! AllzStar here….This is just a side project I decided to work on in between chapters of Black and Blue. This story takes place after Prince Caspian, in Narnia, so I guess the Pevensies just stuck around. They are all about four years older, so Peter is twenty, Susan nineteen, Edmund going-on-eighteen, and Lucy fifteen. I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy… :-)

**The Debutante**

_AllzStar_

The ballroom was alive with movement, all the colors of the rainbow and then some reflected on the women's skirts as they swished around the dance floor in the arms of men dressed in handsome tunics. All but one of the four thrones was vacated: the High King, Peter, was dancing with a slender girl and looking regal as usual; Queen Susan was waltzing with her Prince Caspian, and a mysterious stranger of a gentleman had taken the hand of Queen Lucy.

King Edmund sat alone, unnoticed, unbothered.

He rather preferred it this way. He had always been more comfortable looking at girls rather than interacting with them. His awkward speech and clumsy movement were better off unprovoked for his sake and his family's. He had more than once brought shame upon the King and Queens of Narnia, whether it be by tripping down a flight of stairs or knocking a girl's champagne glass onto her dress or giving the orchestra conductor a black eye. He couldn't help that he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time and there were always people about.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" It was Christine, a girl Edmund had met at the ball three weeks ago and wouldn't leave him alone.

He immediately sat up and put on his important face. "Yes, I'm fine. Please go about your business, I am quite alright."

Looking a little disappointed, Christine slumped off back to the wall-flower bench.

Edmund didn't know why he was so mean to girls sometimes. He wallowed in self pity about being alone but when girls approached them he turned them away. Maybe he just liked the thought of being ready to love someone, but really wasn't.

He went back to his grumbling. All this for one girl to meet Peter. They had to invite every blasted girl in the kingdom and beyond to this bloody ball when the whole purpose was for this one debutante to meet High King Peter and then marry him. Peter's twentieth birthday had brought the responsibility of getting married and producing an heir as fast as possible (because there weren't three other people who were already eligibly running the kingdom with him…?). An arrangement had already been made, of course. Now all there was to do was meet the girl.

The young King had to admit it: he was intrigued to meet his future sister-in-law. He wondered what she would be like, what Peter would look like with a bride on his arm. He found it hard to picture. Peter had never been a romantic, nor had a girlfriend. Now he was going to be married to the first pretty princess that showed up claiming eligibility.

Edmund swore right then and there that when he turned twenty and it was his turn to get married (he was forbidden to wed before then) he would pick his own bride, no matter how long it took. He had never told Peter this, but Edmund really did like girls. He rather fancied having a pretty girl to love, and more important, be loved in return. But such an opportunity had never arisen; not one girl had stuck a chord in his heart.

"Doing alright, Ed?" asked Queen Susan, standing on her brother's left and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's a bit much isn't it?" wondered Edmund, gesturing to the spectacle before them. "I mean, why the fuss? Why couldn't there be a ball _after _Peter marries this girl?"

Susan sighed and smiled at her little brother. "Oh, Edmund. You'll understand when you're older." Edmund rolled his eyes and Susan continued, a little annoyed. "Lady Ella has travelled a very far distance to be here tonight, and she deserves a warm welcome. From _everyone._" She gave Edmund's shoulder a squeeze before once again taking Caspian's hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Edmund watched as his sister twirled away from him, safely locked up in Caspian's arms, wondering how it was so easy for them to love each-other. Certainly next year when Susan turned twenty she would marry him. Edmund had to say he approved; when he saw the way Caspian looked at his sister…Edmund knew Caspian really loved her, and that was all Ed needed to know.

Finally the music died away and the floor cleared. Peter, Susan and Lucy took to their thrones as the trumpets sounded obnoxiously in Edmund's ear. The time had come for this Lady Ella to make her debut, meet her future husband and his siblings. What a night this must be for her. Edmund could only imagine how nervous the girl must be.

On cue, the grand doors at the far end of the ballroom opened and two women stepped forth. One was an older woman in her early forties at the most. She had mud-brown hair that was completely pinned up on her head in a ridiculous arrangement. She was wearing a rather ugly dress of a dull yellow.

Edmund barely noticed this woman any further, for it was the other one that held his gaze.

She had long, silky red hair that tumbled freely over her slight, bare shoulders in perfect ringlets. Her skin was a creamy ivory and flawless, her cheeks containing just the right amount of blood to give her a natural blush. Her dress was emerald green and fitted her form perfectly, accenting her slim waist. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and her perfect, dainty hands clutched the fabric of her full skirt as she walked slightly revealing her delicate feet in dark green ballet-flats.

As she approached Edmund could see why this color dress had been chosen. It matched her eyes exactly. Her face was heart-shaped and soft, her features small and her smile enchanting.

She was the most beautiful girl Edmund had ever seen.

He couldn't help but stare as she curtsied deeply to each of the Pevensies in turn. Peter stood, kissed her hand and bowed back to her dutifully. When she came to Edmund he copied his brother, but he could not tear his gaze away from her eyes. Neither, apparently, could she, for she would not look away from him. Edmund felt a blush creep up into his cheeks as he kissed her hand for longer than necessary. He felt like he should look away, pull his lips away from her hand, but he could not.

Finally, she moved, and he immediately let her hand drop and stood up straight. She had looked away and was now reaching for Peter's outstretched hand. The couple walked down the stairs and to the dance floor.

The orchestra began to play especially for them, and a sigh swept through the crowd as the young duet waltzed gracefully.

It hit Edmund then that this girl—this _beautiful _girl—was Lady Ella, Peter's bachelorette.

Suddenly Edmund couldn't breathe. He excused himself and ran out to the balcony behind the thrones, gasping in the night air. He felt as if he's been punched in the stomach. Is this what falling feels like? he thought, clutching his gut and struggling for the breath that evaded him. It was impossible. It was scandalous. It was forbidden.

He had fallen in love with Peter's future wife.

**

**Bit of a short chap, sorry guys.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews make me happy…. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! AllzStar here….This is just a side project I decided to work on in between chapters of Black and Blue. This story takes place after Prince Caspian, in Narnia, so I guess the Pevensies just stuck around. They are all about four years older, so Peter is twenty, Susan nineteen, Edmund going-on-eighteen, and Lucy fifteen. I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy… :-)

**The Debutante**

_AllzStar_

The evening drew on and on until the point Edmund thought he'd never make it. He had begun to sweat and he felt very sick. A part of him wanted to excuse himself and go to bed, but he needed to see her.

There she was, in the middle of the dance floor, by far the loveliest girl there, in his brother's arms. She hadn't looked at Edmund once since she'd been introduced to him. She now looked only at Peter, and Peter only at her. Edmund admitted grudgingly that they looked like a handsome couple. Lady Ella must have been at least three years older than Edmund anyway.

But he couldn't ignore her flaming red hair, so bright it almost looked fake but Ed knew it wasn't, flying out behind her as Peter spun her in tight pirouettes. He couldn't take his eyes off her body, her eyes, her face…it was all too much to take in. It was the fact that she could never be his that hurt the most. He had finally fallen in love with the most off-limits of girls.

"Care for a dance, Ed?" asked Lucy, offering him her hand.

All the while battling down vomit, Edmund took her hand and led his sister to the dance floor. As they joined the crowd of colour, Lucy asked, "Why so glum, Ed? You've been glowering at everyone all evening."

"Hm? It's nothing. I'm just tired."

Lucy smiled coyly. "You'll never get the attention of a girl if you're always so grouchy," she pointed out. "Mr woe-is-me-no-one-loves-me."

_You're not helping, Lu. _"Can you excuse me?" Before Lucy could approve, Edmund ran away. He shoved through the throng of people, past the thrones and back onto the balcony. He vomited over the railing, although he hadn't eaten anything so it was mostly bile. His mind whirled more violently than his stomach as he wretched. Was he so in love that he was getting sick? Or was this just a coincidence?

As much as he wanted to stay out there, he knew he needed to return. Someone would find him out here anyway.

The song had ended and Peter had returned to the royal dais with Lady Ella, her hand primly clutched in his. They talked to the other attendants of the ball, accepting congratulations and praise and whatnot.

When Edmund approached Peter's face broke into a wide smile. "Ah, Edmund, just the man I've been wanting to see." Peter clapped his brother on the back. "How about a dance with my fiancée, Ed?"

His stomach lurched when he said fiancée. Trying not to make his look too obvious, Edmund glanced at Lady Ella's ring finger. There, on her perfect, lean finger, was a ring with a small diamond set proudly in it. Edmund felt as if he might vomit again. When had this happened? They'd only met an hour ago!

"Ed? Care to dance?" Peter's tone was more firm now as he waited for his brother to say something.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Milady." Edmund offered Ella his arm.

His heart began to pound so loudly he was scared she'd hear it thundering around his ribcage. He placed a quivering hand on her waist, and took her other hand in his. His skin crawled where her hand touched his shoulder.

They joined the familiar waltz, not saying a word. She would not look him in the eye, no matter how hard he tried to make her.

He realized he would have to say something to get her to look at him, but he was afraid he'd be sick on her. Taking a deep breath, he began. "You look lovely this evening, Lady Ella."

His breath got lodged in his throat as her eyes finally met his. "Thank you, Sir Edmund. You look particularly handsome yourself."

He had to say it. Force it out somehow. "C-congratulations," he choked. "I've never seen my brother happier." _Yes, I have. That was a lie_.

The brightness in her eyes died a little. "Oh, yes, thank you. It really is wonderful. I fell in love the moment I…saw him." She was now staring at him full in the eyes and the sick feeling left him instantly.

"That's…marvellous."

"Yes."

They were silent for about thirty-two bars of music as they went galloping around the floor, a little closer to one another than everyone else.

The song ended too soon. Lady Ella curtsied deeply as Edmund kissed her hand. As soon as she left him the sickness returned.

Peter took Lady Ella's hand again and joined the line with Susan and Caspian. Lucy, looking annoyed with Edmund, grabbed his hand and forced him to join the line. A synchronized dance started, and Edmund was suddenly relieved Susan had made him go over it a million times beforehand because he had no means of concentration on anything but her. When it came to be their turn to dance together Edmund gripped her hand tighter than appropriate. He bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Some air, perhaps, after this dance?"

Her emerald green eyes widened, but she nodded.

The nausea passing a little, Edmund continued on to dance with Susan, Lucy and a few other girls who smiled at him flirtatiously. To them, he was eligible. But he knew he no longer was.

The dance ended and Edmund practically sprinted for the gardens. He hadn't specified where Ella should meet him, but he trusted she'd use her judgement.

She found him pacing around beside the fountain in the middle of the garden, surrounded by fragrant rose bushes.

"You requested conference, Sir Edmund?" she asked politely.

"Yes," he replied, gulping down as much air as he could so he would not choke on his words. "I mean to say you look very lovely this evening."

Her head tilted ever so slightly to the left. "Thank you, your Majesty, though I beg you have already told me that tonight."

Edmund wanted to scream and run away, but nothing was more powerful than the urge to kiss her. "Forgive me." He boldly took a step closer to her. There was no one about. Should he confess what he was feeling? Should he put everything in jeopardy? She had said she'd fallen in love with Peter. But he needed to know the truth before he dropped dead.

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Please. Call me Edmund."

"…Edmund."

He took another step towards her. She didn't move. "Your dress. It matches your eyes."

He chuckled softly. "My mother's work. She has a brilliant taste for colour."

"Everything about you is colourful," Edmund pointed out. "I don't think I've seen hair this red." He reached out as if to touch it.

She moved back. "Please your—Edmund. This is far from appropriate."

He had made her uncomfortable. But how was he going to tell her that he was crazy about her without this happening?

"Please, Lady Ella, forgive me. I just…." He struggled to find the right words. "You remember when we were dancing; you said you had fallen in love with Peter. I just wanted to know if that was true. If you could let me be so bold."

"I suppose we will be siblings soon," she answered, sighing. "In a way, it was true. I don't think I could give him all the love I have."

Edmund looked at his feet, then back at Ella, blushing as he realized the hidden message in that phrase. "Well…I can tell you right now that you're the most beautiful girl I've seen."

"And you the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on," countered Ella.

Edmund immediately closed the distance between them. He leaned towards her, but she stopped him. "This is wrong."

"No. This is _right._" Edmund tried again, but she stopped him again, rather playfully.

"Please, Edmund. Not here."

"Where else? Nobody's watching."

"Don't make me want you like this. I won't be able to control myself."

"You're driving me crazy. If I don't kiss you I'm going to be sick."

"I feel the same, but please, wait until later."

"I can't." Edmund realized Ella was only debating with herself, but he wasn't going to make any move without her permission.

Finally she removed her gloved hand from his lips and relaxed.

Edmund kissed her. He hadn't even kissed a girl before, but he knew right away that this really was true love. Her mouth opened as he gently massaged her lips, and they came together again and again. She entwined her fingers in his hair; he locked his arms around her small waist, pulling her into him.

"Lady Ella!" someone called from the castle. "Lady Ella!"

"I'll be right there," Ella replied as Edmund continued to kiss her. "Edmund. Oh, Edmund. I have to go. Please stop, I have to go inside."

Reluctantly, Edmund pulled his mouth away from hers. "I love you."

"And I you, but I need to attend to Sir Peter right now," she said, wiping the smeared lipstick off her mouth with a handkerchief.

"You missed a spot," said Edmund, and kissed her again.

She giggled. She really did want him, but she was a responsible, and wasn't about to get caught like this.

"I must away, my dear."

"Come by my chambers?"

"I will try."

He held her hand for as long as possible, looking into her eyes. She smiled and began to move away. As soon as their hands parted Edmund felt sick again. He watched her back away and then turn and run back into the castle, pausing at the door to wave slightly.

Edmund sat on the edge of the fountain and stared at his reflection. He realized he was betraying Peter by loving Ella. But he couldn't care less.

* * *

**Hey guyzz well as the reviews start coming in I'm gonna start posting the answers to your questions and comments here...**

**TonyPepperFan: Thankies ^^**

**Writing Is Life: Wow. I actually didn't know this kind of story has been done before. And my character is definitely not a Mary-Sue. The whole story will be in Edmund's point of view, and it's really just about him anyway. This isn't a self-insert, or a Mary-Sue, just a coming-of-age story for Edmund. And if it's been done before, oh, well. It's not like all the plotlines here haven't been done more than once. This is going to be a bit different, anyway. **

**Homely: Thankies ^^ I'll try and update soon, but I don't want to lose focus on Black and Blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Peter is twenty, Susan nineteen, Edmund going-on-eighteen, and Lucy fifteen. I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy… :-)

Mmmkay well apparently a bunch of people think this is a Mary-Sue. It is most definitely not. I am only two chapters in people! Give me a chance! Ella isn't perfect, trust me. You'll find out. You'll also find out why Ed likes her. So please don't send me a bunch of reviews accusing me of Mary-Sueing so early in the story.

**The Debutante**

_AllzStar_

Edmund gratefully slumped off to bed after the extra hour or so of good-byes. He was feeling a lot better now and greatly hoped that he would get the chance to see Ella again tonight.

He undressed quickly and put on his night clothes, but he did not get into bed right away. He sat on the window seat in his bedroom and watched the stars in the sky, feeling very light and hopeful. Perhaps he would be able to convince Peter to find another bride. If not, Edmund would have to break every rule in the book. He could not go without Ella.

He pondered why he loved her so. He didn't know her. There was just something about her…the imperfection beneath the outer perfection that seemed to have fooled everyone, perhaps…Edmund had never appreciated girls that were drop dead gorgeous and were proud of it. Of course, Ella was beautiful, but it was more of a mysterious kind of beauty, as if she wore a mask to cover up her true self. Only this mask was quite real.

Edmund longed to find out what the real Ella was like.

There was a knock on the door and Peter stuck his head in. "Ed? A word?"

"Of course. Come in, then."

Edmund's brother entered the room and shut the door. "So what do you think of Lady Ella?" he asked casually, leaning against the door.

Edmund shrugged. "She's very pretty."

"She's beautiful," Peter agreed, smiling at the ceiling. "I really think I could come to love her, Ed."

Edmund frowned. "You mean you don't really love her, and she has a ring on her finger?"

"Well, I'm going to have to marry her sooner or later, aren't I?" Peter crossed the room and joined his brother on the window seat. "She's a lot more…charming than I expected."

"Is looks all you can concentrate on?" Edmund demanded sharply. "What if she's a witch on the inside?"

"She certainly didn't seem like one," Peter retorted, though he looked taken aback.

"People wear masks in this world, Pete." Edmund looked out the window again, his brow furrowed irritatingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked. "Ed, I didn't come here to argue with you. I wanted to know if…you'd be the best man at our wedding."

"Me?"

Peter nodded.

"…of course, Pete. You're my brother."

"And you mine." Peter clapped Edmund on the shoulder and stood up. He walked to the door, but paused, turned back. "I actually don't know if I could get married."

Ed frowned again. "Why ever not?"

"I…don't think I'm…ready. And as you said, I barely know this girl."

"You'll get to know her." Edmund very highly doubted this. His brother was not one who easily trusted people, and it took him long enough to make friends. "When's the wedding?"

"A week tomorrow."

Edmund almost choked on his tongue. "A—week? Are you insane?"

"I have to be married as soon as possible…."

"You could have waited a month, at least!"

"Why does this bother you? You're not the one getting married off!"

_I wish I was, _Edmund thought. He thought of Ella and his stomach swelled. "Peter…would it be possible…maybe, to get a new bride?"

"What?" Peter snapped.

Edmund bit his lip. "I only mean that perhaps Lady Ella isn't right for you."

"The rightness of her for me is irrelevant, Ed," replied Peter, sitting on Edmund's bed and putting his head in his hands. "I have to get married as soon as possible, remember?"

"But why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Peter sighed. "It's stupid, really. But it's a responsibility I have to attend to. And we have to…have a child." He grimaced. "I don't think I'm ready to…do that…to…be a father."

Ed sat beside his brother and put an arm around him. "You'll figure it out Pete. I just think you've still got time to meet other girls. I mean, there are plenty out there. You don't know what you could be missing."

Peter's jaw clenched a bit as he slowly turned to look at his brother. "Ed…what do you _really _think of Ella?"

Edmund opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Was it really that easy for Peter to read his brother's mind? Should he confess to his brother his feelings and hers? Should he let his brother know that they had kissed in the garden? Trying hard to fight down the urge to touch his still tingling lips, he said, "I think she…doesn't deserve you." _She deserves less alright: me._

Peter relaxed and sighed again. "I don't know what to do."

"Think," replied Edmund. "Think, think, think. And sleep. And think some more. You can still call this whole thing off, you know. Just think about it."

Peter thanked Edmund and got up to leave. "And Peter," Ed called after him. "If you decide to stop this…I'll be here for you."

"I know you will." Peter smiled at his brother before disappearing out the door.

***

Peter went back down to the entrance hall where guests were still filtering through the doors. He found Ella staring at a large painting of a meadow and stood at her side, his hands clasped behind his back. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," she agreed airily. "Lovely. Who is it by?"

"My sister Queen Lucy painted it."

"You don't say?" Ella turned her shocking green eyes on Peter, her thin eyebrows raised.

Peter smiled proudly as he looked down at her. "Yes. She has quite a talent for it. I just wished she painted things more often. We can't seem to keep that girl out of the stables." He chuckled, and then regained seriousness. "I was wondering, Lady Ella, if I may have some conference with you."

"Yes, of course."

"Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"As you wish."

She took his arm and he led her to a little study just off the entrance hall corridor. He offered her a seat and stood on the opposite side of the table, his palms pressed against the wood. A cheerful fire crackled in the corner.

Peter began slowly. "May I be so bold as to ask if you love me enough to marry me?"

Ella's breath caught in her throat as she realized how alike the two young kings were. "What mean you?"

"I mean, do you really want to marry me? Could you bear my child?" Peter's gaze was soft but his tone firm.

Ella lowered her eyes. "I don't know. We only met it's been four hours."

The corners of Peter's mouth curled upwards slightly. "I know what you mean."

"It's just that I might want to meet other suitors…." She trailed off, biting her lip. "Please don't take offense to what I say, I really do enjoy your company and I adore your home and your…family." She bit back a sly smile at the hidden message there. "I just need to discover who I am before I decide to get married. I hope you understand."

"Of course," replied Peter. "I feel the same way. But as you know, I need to get married as fast as possible, otherwise my next birthday. It's a duty to my kingdom."

"I know this." Ella gazed into the fire, her eyes dry but burning with the threat of tears. "Perhaps if we postponed this wedding by, perhaps, a month or two? Just to get used to the idea. I think I'd have an awfully hard time adjusting to the idea in a week. And that would give us enough time to get to know one another."

Peter couldn't help but beam at his new fiancée. "That sounds like a splendid idea." He drew away from the table and paced a bit, his hands clasped behind his back again. "We'll give it two months. Until then, we have a lot to learn about each-other." He turned to look at Ella, his blue eyes shining in the dim light.

Ella swallowed as something deep in her stomach fluttered. His eyes, she admitted, were the only part of him that was fairer than Edmund. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the dark haired, dark eyed King, his mysterious smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes that she adored. She loved his almond-shaped eyes and slightly upturned nose and freckled cheeks. The way he kissed made her feel like jelly on the inside.

Peter, on the other hand, who was oblivious to the love growing between his brother and his fiancée, was really beginning to take an intimate liking to Lady Ella. He noticed the way the firelight reflected against her hair, whose fiery red color matched the flames in the fireplace. He liked the color of her eyes, her mature way of looking at things, her eyes, her calmness and thoughtful insight she kindly offered.

As the two sat and stood there thinking about each-other (and Edmund, in Ella's case), a similar bud began to blossom inside each of their breasts, a very familiar species of emotion called love. And it was both for each-other.

***

Ella grasped the smooth stone in her palm, gazing up at the window of her loved one's room. She could see his face pressed against the glass, staring at the sky, somewhat ghostly in the moonlight. He had not seen her yet.

There was a great ruckus as the stone hit the frame of Edmund's window, ricocheting off and falling to its doom somewhere on the roof. Ella smiled when she saw Edmund jump at the noise, and he stood, looking frantically through the window. When he spotted her below, clad in a white nightshirt (with a light blue wrap around her for modesty's sake), a large smile broke across his face and he slid the window open.

"How did you find it?"

"I looked in all the windows until I saw the one with you in it," she replied, smiling back at him. "I just knew you'd be watching the stars tonight."

Edmund's eyes were glinting in the moonlight with ecstasy. "Well, come on. Climb the trellis like a man."

She giggled, and then rushed up to the base of the wall, putting one foot up on the trellis. "But soft—what light through yonder window breaks! It is the east, and Romeo is the sun!" She climbed as quickly as she could up the trellis.

"Oh, Juliet, Juliet," cried Edmund in a high-pitched voice, "wherefore art thou Juliet? Deny thy fiancé and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and you will no longer be a…a…." He trailed off, realizing he did not know her last name, or whether or not Ella was merely a nickname.

Ella climbed the rest of the way, bell-like laughter peeling from her tiny mouth. She reached for Edmund when she got to the top, and he pulled her through the window with ease, locking her into an embrace before her small feet had even touched the carpet.

"Estella Aurelia Bronstein," she whispered into his ear.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, not a Bronstein. What's Bronstein? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, for face, nor any other part belonging to a man."

"What's a name?" continued Ella, smiling over Edmund's shoulder. "That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet."

Edmund pulled away, an impressed smirk turning the corners of his mouth. "You know your Shakespeare."

"As do you," she said. "I adore Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet _especially."

"We have our own _Romeo and Juliet _story right here, do we not?" Edmund took her hands in his and swung them back and forth.

She giggled and lowered her face, peeking up at Edmund through her long lashes. "I suppose we do." Her smile faded when she got to the real point of her visit. "Edmund, there is something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening," said Edmund, pulling her into him.

She rested her head against his strong chest, her hands on his hips. "Peter and I…we are to be married in two months."

Edmund stiffened, but did not loosen his hold on her. "You _are _going to marry him?"

"I feel like I must," she replied, closing her eyes. "And I must admit while I was talking to him that I have already a large amount of respect for him. I feel I could love him…as my husband."

"So what am I?"

"You're you. My Edmund."

"I can't be your Edmund if you're Peter's Ella."

Ella sighed and squeezed his hip bone. "I know."

"Are you saying we cannot continue to meet?"

"No…I couldn't live without you. I just think it would be more difficult…not to mention wrong. He's your brother, and soon to be my husband, and after all, I am three years older than you."

"None of it matters," he said, taking her face in his hands. "I can't stop loving you. Not now."

"I don't want you to stop loving me. And I won't stop loving you. But I think I…love Peter as well. In a different way. I have connected very well with your family. Your sister Lucy is quite delightful. That being said: I don't know what's going to happen, but we might as well play it by ear. At least till the wedding." She forced a smile, for him. "Peter and I will be spending a lot of time together in these two months."

"You'll spend the night here," Edmund declared, lifting her princess-style in his arms and carrying her to his bed.

She laughed softly, curled up on his lap. "We won't be able to once Peter and I are married," she pointed out.

"But we can now." Edmund knew she was only battling with herself again, as she had in the garden, but Edmund wasn't going to let her doubts get the best of her. "None of it, none of it matters. We're here now, together."

"Yes…," she said, looking up at him with wet eyes. "We are." She shifted her gaze to the window once more, and up at the stars. "What a beautiful night."

Edmund's almond-shaped brown eyes were very soft, as was his tone of voice, as he gently lifted her chin with his finger and said, "It is now."

He closed the distance between their lips, kissing her gently at first, and then increasing the pressure. The kiss became feverish as Edmund pushed her down onto the mattress, hovering over her, never breaking his lips from hers.

Edmund gracefully slid his tongue into her mouth and she gasped as it massaged her tongue. Their clothes were lifted off their bodies and tossed aside, and they made love passionately and tenderly, all the while hoping beyond hope that they could one day be together without being afraid of getting caught.

***

**Well…call me crazy ("crazy!") but I think I might actually write a full fic on this!!**

**AllzStar**


End file.
